The Ocean
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: Slaine Troyard awakes in a beach, the sun hitting him and the sand seeping through his clothes. He is finally at peace. Alternate Universe (Really don't know which one) Review if you wish for me to continue.


**~Author's Note~**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to The Ocean, this might just be a one shot unless you guys want otherwise! Please enjoy. It's more like a drabble if anything...**

 **Sincerely,**

 **~Ms. AtomicBomb**

* * *

His teal eyes fluttered open, slowly but still rather hurriedly. He squinted said eyes and brought an arm up to cover his face from the light that invaded his vision, and there was ringing echoing in his ears. A groan escaped from his lips as he tried his nest to sit up whilst a cough rumbled from within his lungs. His body ached as his muscles stretched to bring his body up to a proper sitting position; but all he could manage was a half hearted slouch. The deep blue sky calmed him down as he felt the warmth of the sun seeping through his clothes to kiss him sweetly. Past the annoying ringing, he could hear seagulls crying out and the waves crashing against the hot sand; yet the cool ocean breeze kept him from burning up in his uniform.

He had never noticed how much he truly missed the sand, even if it found it's way into his clothes and embedded itself within them causing him to itch. He missed the warmth of the sun and the cries of the birds, but what he missed the most was the water.

Looking over, eyes still squinted and ringing remaining in his ears, he saw the lovely refreshing water had always longed for. It looked as beautiful as he had remembered.

Grunting n pain as he stood to his feet, the young man made his way to the sea shore. Once a soft wave made contact with his bare feet, he smiled, "Wow." No wonder Vers waged war with earth.

Without even noticing, he had immersed himself inside the water; his body ready to take a swim even if he would be ruining his red uniform.

"Hey! You out there! Be careful!" He heard a high pitched voice call out to him from the sea shore and so he turned his head to view the person.

A young lady with dirty blonde hair stood still, her arm waving out to him and her eyes intently settled upon the swimming boy, "It gets dangerous at this time of year, what with all the sharks!"

Whilst skidding water, he smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you, but I think that I'd like to swim for a little while longer."

"Come back here! I do not want body parts floating back to shore when the shark realises that you are no seal!"

The male laughed and proceeded to swimming towards the shore and then made effort on walking when he was able to let his toes reach the sand within th water, "Hello," he greeted, it had been years since he had formally greeted anyone and it felt comforting.

"Come along now, if we do not hurry, you might catch a cold; and that is the last thing we need." She had not returned the gesture, which had definitely upset him. She turned on her heel in the sand and continued walking to a small pathway within the forest that lay behind the sandy beach.

He had not been sure how to respond and thus he gave a small 'thank you'.

The braid around her bun had been clearly carefully weaved to make her hair look as neat as possible. To be quite honest, she was rather short and it was evident-from her facial features-that she was a couple of years younger than him. Her black dress reached to about her knees and she was also bare footed; which made him wonder where his shoes had gone.

"It should only be a bit longer," she spoke whilst they walked through the tall trees.

Towering over him, the jungle around the sea shore was overwhelming; he only imagined how the girl had even gotten there in the first place.

"Here we are." There was a clearing past the trees and a small wooden cabin sat in the middle. There was a stone path leading up to the entry way and tropical flowers were scattered every now and again, "My Mistress is taking a short nap at the moment, it would be best for you to wait out here until I go wake her."

"Your name?" He called out once he realized that he did not know the young girl's name.

"I do not think I have any obligation to tell you," she hissed between clenched teeth and then entered the small cabin.

He had become slightly upset with the young girl' attitude but tried not to over think it. It did not take her long to return and when she did he had noted that she held a shirt of sorts and something that looked like a skirt in her hands. "Thank you," he gave her a short smile.

"We have no proper trousers for you, and seeing as you have nowhere to go..." she looked him over, "A skirt would do."

After nodding, he looked beyond her, "Is your mistress alright?"

"Yes, she is only taking a rest," the girl nodded.

"My name is Slaine. Slaine Troyard, my father was a scie—"

"Eddelrittuo. I needn't know about your life before you got here and you needn't know about mine."


End file.
